


The One With The Josh Puns

by Pretty_Odd



Series: The Really Stupid But Kinda Funny Ones [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, Real Life, Skype, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a real conversation I had with my friend over Skype. I make so many Josh Puns its not Dunny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Josh Puns

**Author's Note:**

> I am obviously Blurryface and my friend is That Person Over There.
> 
> enjoy this true story XD

**Blurryface:** I can make a lot of jokes using Josh Dun's last name. but the question is how many puns?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Josh Ton

 **Blurryface:** huehueheuheuhuehuehuehueheu

 **that person over there:** wow

 **Blurryface:** hehehehhe

 **Blurryface:** Josh and Tyler were in a race.  
  
Tyler came closeph.  
  
But Josh won

 **that person over there:** wow

 **Blurryface:** heheheh

 **that person over there:** this is aweful

 **Blurryface:** Josh ate a burger. Josh Bun

 **Blurryface:** Josh spent time outside. Josh Sun

 **Blurryface:** Josh has a weapon. Josh Gun

 **Blurryface:** Josh is exercising. Josh Run

 **that person over there:** no more

 **Blurryface:** Josh has a good time. Josh Fun

 **Blurryface:** XD

 **Blurryface:** Josh got kicked out of the band. Josh Shun

 **Blurryface:** Josh now works in a church. Josh Nun

 **that person over there:** no

 **that person over there:** please

 **Blurryface:** All of them were Josh Puns

 **Blurryface:** fine no more Josh Puns

 **Blurryface:** Tyler has a garden. Tyler Growseph

 **Blurryface:** Tyler likes deer. Tyler Doeseph

 **that person over there:** NO

 **Blurryface:** Tyler has an overgrown lawn. Tyler Mowseph

 **Blurryface:** Tyler stars in Frozen. Tyler Let-It-Goesph

 **Blurryface:** Tyler is a model. Tyler Strike-A-Poseph

 **Blurryface:** That Person Over There is annoyed by my puns. she says Tyler-Noseph

 **that person over there:** JHABfvjmqhsergv nsthw

 **Blurryface:** I am punny

 **Blurryface:** Tyler runs out of money. Tyler Broke-seph

 **Blurryface:** Tyler is wearing thongs. Tyler Toeseph

 **that person over there:** ...;

 **Blurryface:** Tyler made a pun. Tyler Jokesph

 **that person over there:** cjdchguk

 **Blurryface:** huehuehuehuehue

 **Blurryface:** you are so DUN with me aren't you?

 **Blurryface:** I'm a dunbelievable person. I know my puns are dunacceptable but I just can't help my dunhealthy FOBssession with bands

*** **that person over there** shot herself ***

*** **Blurryface** brought you back to life ***

 **Blurryface:** Tyler goes surfing. Tyler Floesph

 **that person over there:** gkwgbheayhwl

 **Blurryface:** Tyler starts farming. Tyler Hoeseph

 **Blurryface:** Tyler is in the hunger games. Tyler Bowseph

 **Blurryface:** -dramatic music- DUN DUN DUUUUUN

 **Blurryface:** are you dead?

 **Blurryface:** THAT PERSON OVER THERE WAKE UP YOU NEED TO MAKE MONEY!

 **that person over there:** no

 **Blurryface:** Tyler Noseph?

 **that person over there:** no

 **Blurryface:** Josh likes bees. Josh Hon(ey)

 **that person over there:** no

 **Blurryface:** ......I'll Tyler GOseph now.....


End file.
